fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 104
|trsname=Best Friend |engname=Best Friend |jreldate= |relepisode=Episode 49 }} Best Friend is the 104th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The Weekly Sorcerer Magazine comes to interview Fairy Tail! As usual trouble goes on while the interviewer visits the guild. Lucy attempts to get the attention of the interviewer as she intends to be known throughout the world but is ignored by the interviewer who instead interviews the rest of the guild. Summary Lucy summons Cancer to get her hair cut for the interview by the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. She says that she was once invited to model, but Natsu and the others ruined her chance. She proclaims that this time she will make her existence know throughout the world, to which Cancer asks what she will do after she is famous. Over at the guild, Mirajane is restrained and gagged by Gajeel, who looks at her and laughs. In the main hall, everyone is partying. Lucy says that it is really noisy today, to which Erza replies by saying that it can't be helped. Lucy smiles and tells Erza she has changed, saying that she is now more relaxed and joins in on the parties with the guild. Lucy also comments on her new armor to which Erza replies by saying that it is more comfortable and says it is a new design by Heart Kreuz. Then a man with a camera comes in and yells out Erza's name. Lucy introduces herself to Jason and says that she is a friend of Erza's, but she is ignored. Jason asks Erza questions like which armor is her favorite to which she replies by saying the bunny suit. Erza requips into her bunny suit and says that the ears are so cute. Happy laughs at Lucy and Jason rushes over to Happy and interviews him. Jason seems to look at Lucy but in fact he spots Gray and rushes over to interview him. Jason also spots Juvia. He asks Gray why he always undresses. Gray is then seen with only his underwear on and says to not call him a pervert. Lucy then says that she might undress which surprises the reporter. Suddenly Natsu rushes through the guild and asks who the reporter is. Jason gets excited over seeing Natsu. Natsu asks why he is writing bad things about him to which Jason replies that the real person has style and asks to shake hands with him. Natsu punches him in the face. Jason says that it was his first time experiencing such a cool handshake. Lucy goes up to the reporter and asks him if there is anything he wants to ask her, but then Jason rushes over to see Elfman. Lucy continues to be ignored as Jason interview Cana, Shadow Gear and the Guild Master Makarov. Lucy rushes to the changing room and says that there is only one thing left to do. She summons Horologium then comes out in a bunny suit saying that she is going to sing a song. Everyone is surprised at Lucy's outfit. Lucy grins and says that she found out that the bunny girl is really popular. Suddenly the curtains unfold and the guild who are excited because Mirajane is going to sing, but Gajeel is actually the one behind the curtains, much to the surprise of the guild. Juvia is seen talking to Gajeel and telling him to try to get closer to everyone. Going by Juvia's advice Gajeel starts to sing. Gray compliments Gajeel's lyrics saying it is good but his music is off and Juvia is telling Gajeel to try his best. Gajeel says that he will play a song called "Best Friend." As Gajeel sings he asks Lucy to be his dancer. At first Lucy refuses, but through some persuasion Lucy unwillingly dances in the background. Jason shouts out "COOL!" saying that Gajeel's song is the hit song of the year. The article on Fairy Tail is said to have been published a few weeks after that predicament. Just then a man in ragged clothes is seen walking down the street. He picks up a copy of the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine from a trash bin and look at Lucy's picture while crying and whispers her name. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Giant Crab, Cancer ** *** |Za Naito}} * ** Spells used *None Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Armors used * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Giant Crab Key Navigation